Fenton Thunderstorm
by KicsterAsh
Summary: There's another thunderstorm over Amity Park. While his parents are sleeping soundly through it, Andy has other ideas.


_Kabrrrroooooommmm!_

Loose items sitting on the dresser rattled as the top floor of the house shook weakly. Danny opened his eyes fairly quickly, yet sleep still managed to keep them from opening all the way. He stared drowsily around the room before finally realizing that the thunderstorm that had begun that evening was still rumbling on through the night. The rain pitpatted gently against the windows of the master bedroom.

Danny blinked sleepily before a bright flash of lightening lit up the room for a split second. Following hardly a second afterwards came the roaring thunder.

As a child, thunderstorms had frightened him for many years; but now, Danny had learned to enjoy the gentle pit pat of the rain and the rumbles of the clouds above. He sighed tiredly and turned onto his left side before closing his eyes again.

Beside him, his wife stirred. "Danny, are you awake?" she whispered, partially asleep.

Danny groaned weakly but did not say anything else.

"Was that thunder?"

"Mm-hm…"

"Maybe we should check up on Andy."

Danny groaned again and placed his head against Sam's. "I don't wanna get up," he whined weakly.

"Danny, Andy will either wait for us to come in, or he'll come to us."

"Then let him come to us."

"Danny…"

"Sam, Andy's fine," Danny croaked sleepily while hugging his pillow. "If he's not, he'll come down to our room and say it himself. Kids are like that."

"How can you be so sure?"

Suddenly, there was a timid knock on the door, and then a head peered through it to peek into the room.

Sam raised her head a little. Danny yawned and looked over his shoulder.

Andy turned his head and looked at his parents' bed before disappearing behind the door again. Then, the doorknob turned and the door opened.

"See?" Danny muttered quietly.

Sam sighed and sat up when her son walked into the room and stared at them. "Is something wrong, Andy?" she asked.

Andy hugged his Danny Phantom plush. "Uh-uh," he said quietly. "I was… just comin' to see if you an' Daddy were scared of the storm." Lightning flashed and thunder roared, causing the child to jump back and gasp. He hugged his toy harder. "Um, you know; thunderstorms can be really scary. I wanted to make sure you guys were… um, okay."

Danny grinned tiredly and looked up at his wife. Sam grinned back. "Well, we were just a little scared," she replied. "It's a good thing you came to see us."

Andy nodded nervously. "Um, did you wanna come an' sleep in my bed wif me?" he asked meekly. "You'd be safer." More thunder and lightning. Andy gasped and held his ghost plushie near him. "The w-windows in here are really big, maybe the lightning could make them crack," he added, almost worriedly.

Danny chuckled weakly and rolled over, in order to see his son. "I don't think we'd all fit in that tiny bed of yours, Squirt," he said.

Andy's eyes seemed to fight the urge of overflowing with tears. He squeezed his Danny Phantom plush.

Danny noticed it and then nodded his head towards their bed. "But our bed's big enough for all of us," he said. "Let's make a deal: if you promise to come sleep with us in here and protect us from the storm, then we'll make sure the windows won't break. How's that?"

The five-year-old seemed incredibly relieved to hear this. Without hesitation, he dashed to the bed and clambered onto it as hastily as he could. He struggled to crawl over his father's legs and then turned into the space between his parents. There, he dashed under the covers and pulled them over his head. "If you puts the blankets over your head like this, you'll be safer," he muttered from beneath the sheets.

Sam settled down again and pulled the covers over her head, just as Danny did. The couple then inched closer to the five-year-old and placed their arms around him.

"And if we put our arms around like this, the windows won't hurt you if they break," Sam added in a whisper, kissing her son's cheek.

Andy snuggled against his plush toy. "You guys aren't a-scared anymore, right?" he asked.

"Nope. We've got you here to protect us."

Andy grinned and closed his eyes. "Bein' a hero is nice an' cozy," he whispered.

Danny smiled at this before closing his eyes as well. "It sure is," he agreed.

* * *

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: I cooked this up a month or two ago. Just a quickie. I wanted to see how Andy would react to a giant thunderstorm, even if his parents were in the house._

Danny seems to believe that he'll come and find them. Probably because that's what he used to do with his own parents at Andy's age.

Andy's not _really_ afraid... he just wants to make sure his parents are okay.

That's a hero at heart if you ask me.


End file.
